prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Witchy Girls Pretty Cure
Witchy Girls Pretty Cure '(魔女たちプリキュア) is a rewritten version of Toei Animation's original ''Pretty Cure season ''Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!, ''created by authors Haruna and Tamashi Hikari. The rewrite's motifs are gemstones, witches and magic. Story A long time ago, there was a big battle in the No Magic Realm. A warrior named Cure Majestic was getting so tired about stopping the evil, with her magic, surpassing the linkle stones power, hold the evil back for many many years. But that magic came with the price, making her into a regular teddy bear. She was taken to earth and was found by a salesman. She was on sale, until was sold to a little girl named, Mirai. Now, Mirai is 14 and is with her teddy bear named Mofurun going through the attic of her house. While finding things, she found the most beautiful necklace with some sort of stone. Her mother let her keep it because of being really cute on her. They were in the park after until she saw a weird magician man floating, then her turned to see Mirai and then Mofurun. The villain made a monster, and asked if she don't give him Mofurun, the monster will attack her. She refuses, and say she will do anything to protect Mofurun. This makes her stone glow turning her into Cure Miracle, a legendary witch. After she defeated the villain , she saw that the gem also made mofurun move and talk. Now its Miracle's turn to find cures to fight the evil that finally got back to destroy the no-magic realm. What makes it different to her is that the rest of her teammates are witches. Characters Pretty Cure *Asahina Mirai' (朝日奈みらい) '/ Cure Miracle''' (キュアミラクル)'' – Her alter ego is the legendary witch, '''Cure Miracle' whose theme color is pink and represented by hearts. She is the Witch of Miracles and Happiness. *'Izayoi Riko '(十六夜リコ)' / Cure Magical '(キュアマジカル)'' – Her alter ego is the legendary witch, '''Cure Magical' whose theme color is purple and represented by stars. She is the Witch of Magic and Wisdom. *'Jun' (ジュン) / Cure Might (キュアマイト)'' – Jun is a cheeky and artistic girl, who loves painting. Her alter ego is the legendary witch, '''Cure Might' whose theme color is blue and represented by diamonds. She is the Witch of Strength and Courage. *'Kay' (ケイ) / Cure Merry (キュアメリー) – Kay enjoys studying and writes everything down,no matter what. She is also an admirer of Mofurun, and has written a book all about her. Her alter ego is the legendary witch, Cure Merry whose theme color is orange and represented by flowers. She is the Witch of Excitement and Hope. *'Emily' (エミリー) / Cure Mirror (キュアミラー) – Suffering from Acrophobia, Emily gets scared from just riding her broom. She although tries her best, despite looking frail and weak, is great with magic. Her alter ego is the legendary witch, Cure Mirror whose theme color is yellow and represented by Creativity and Joy. Fairy Companions *'Mofurun '(モフルン) – Teddy bear-like companion of Miracle and Magical. Years before the series, she was a witch of legend known as Cure Marionette. Her theme color was orange. *'Chikurun '(チクルン) – Honeybee-like fairy companion of Might, Merry, and Mirror. Never Ending Chaos *'Dokurokushe '(ドクロクシー) *'Orba '(オルーバ) *'Benigyo '(ベニーギョ) *'Shakince '(シャーキンス) *'Labut' (ラブー) *'Yamoh ' (ヤモー) Supporting *'Katsuki Kana '(勝木かな) and Nagase Mayumi '(長瀬まゆみ) - Witches in the girls' class who know of their Pretty Cure identities. Movie Exclusive Items *[[Linkle Stone|'Linkle Stone]]'' (リンケルストーン) - Collectable items the girls use for either transformation or perform attacks. When transformed, it takes the form of the bows on their hips. To transform, they raise the Dia Linkle Stone in the air and shout the phrase: ''Puri Puri Witchy Casting!. *'Linkle Smartphone ' (リンクルスマートフォン) - Transformation item used by the Cures with the Linkle Stone. *'Linkle Sticks' (リンクルスティック) - Wand-like weapons used by the Cures use in combat. Locations *'Magic Realm '(マジックレルム) *'No Magic Realm '(マジックレルムなし) Media Film *[[Witchy Girls Pretty Cure: Travelling into the World of Wonder and Whimsy |'Witchy Girls Pretty Cure: Travelling into the World of Wonder and Whimsy' ]] (映画魔女たちプリキュア: WOAH！不思議と気まぐれの世界へ旅) - The series move that airs in autumn of 2020. Additional Media *'A Very Witchy Teddy Tale '(非常に魔女のテディ・テイル) - A small spin-off based off Ursa/Mofurun's time as Cure Marionatte and more of her backstory. Gallery Cure Miracle.jpg|Cure Miracle Cure Magical.jpg|Cure Magical Cure Might.jpg|Cure Might Cure Merry.jpg|Cure Merry Cure Mirror.jpg|Cure Mirror Trivia *Unlike the original series: **Cures Miracle and Magical were a duo and required to be together in order to transform, the rewrite features Miracle and Magical having the option to transform together or separately. **The Cures had form changes, the rewrite has them written out completely. **The team features 5 Cures instead of 3. **The original anime had Jun, Kay and Emily play the role of supporting characters, while in the rewrite they are major protagonists. **The original team features a green member, while the rewrite has green replaced by blue, yellow and orange. Category:Witchy Girls Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series